The Devil's Child
by YukariMusa
Summary: Learning about a character you're school play made up but is similar to you're new and dark class mate is weird. It only get's worse when that classmate has a seizure. Ciel was having one of his flashbacks where anything he couldn't remember before comes back to him, and all I could do was watch his terror and pain filled eye. Summary sucks! Language! Modern Day!
1. Chapter 1

**ER ER ER ER E-**

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock to silence the creation that did the honors of waking me every day at five thirty am. I rolled out of my bed and double looked my room. Junior year of college and each dorm room I had didn't differ in decor. My bed was always closest to the door and against the wall with the cheap wood night stand that had my alarm clock, my charged iPhone, my iPod and headphones,my calendar hanging by a pin on the dark beige ( almost brown ) monotone walls, and my laptop. But what made my room different was all the corny pictures along the wall of the photos of me, Donatello, Beatrice, and Luke from all of these earlier years of college.

Another thing that never changed about my dormitory was that I never had a room-mate. Sometimes, Luke and Donatello would sneak in my room and we would have a movie night, but even knowing that I wouldn't have a room-mate again, my decor had still not yet migrated to the empty twin sized bed and unused side of the medium-sized dorm.

Snapping back to reality, I walked to my closet and got my black jeans, sneakers, white tee-shirt, and my black sweater. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while noting how that I was only two weeks into the first semester and I was already complaining on how I should have spent more time outside that summer. Because I was as pale as a piece of paper! I used my hair gel and spiked up a few of my raven black strands up. I stepped back and double took myself before gathering up my laptop, my cell phone, headphones secure on my neck with my iPod connected in my sweater pocket, and my assignments in my black shoulder book bag. I looked at my calendar: _I have an assignment due today for History... but why do I feel as if something big is happening today as well?_ I decided against my assumption, I was usually good about marking things in my calendar. Even the hot chick in English classes birthday!

I heard two knocks at the door... than another one, "Hey girly, I know it takes you so long to look all fabulous today, but ya need yo hurry up for I'm leaving your ass behind!"

I opened the door to view my grey haired friend with his brown and white cap on top of his red bandana. He wore his usual bracelets that support cancer, breast cancer, suicide, autism, etc that all show his support and caring for the world even though he dresses in black skinnies ( that sag sometimes ), red Jorden shoes, his cross necklace, his white tank top, and his brown leather jacket.

"STFU Luke," I say closing my door behind me stepping into the hallway.

"Oh~, is someone on their period?" Luke laughs, "And I told you! Lucius! It sounds way cooler than Luke!"

"Yeah, and DumbFuck fits you better than Dumbass." I snap back, letting my metal of sarcasm show.

We made our way down the hall and a couple more turns before taking the main staircase down to the main lobby. When we get to the bottom of the millionth step, Donatello is already standing there looking over the railing that overlooked the main stairs turn left for the girls dorms, and right for the male the bottom, it let;s you off on to a round platform with big glass windows that look out to the parking lot and courtyard outside. In the center of the floor is a circle railing that shows down to the main lobby which has the front welcome desk, security center, and of course, hallways to class rooms. It also had large columns to lead to the courtyard ( considering this is a University. So doors would be too crowded to get through with all the students that walk in and out everyday ). Lucius ran up behind Donnie and smacked him in the back of his brown cut hair. Donatello quickly reached one hand behind his head to ease the sting, and another to hold his glasses in place, "The fuck Luke?! Mother I have glasses!"

"I thought we established that I don't care if you have glasses, cause I'm still gonna hit you!" Lucius laughed.

I walked closely behind both of them before lightly smacking Lucius upside the head, "Knock it off."

"Speaking of 'knock off', where's Miss Knockers?" Lucius laughed again, but quickly stopped when I raised my hand.

Soon enough, the girls came flooding down the stairs ready to start the day. No matter what, girls are always last the get down those steps. Specifically, one stood out. Bark brown curly hair with outrageous eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Her body was curvy and on it was short dark blue booty shorts, a red tank top that showed some of her huge breasts, and high heels. "Beast!" We all shouted, waving our hands like we were flagging down an airplane.

She saw us, and shoved her way towards us, occasionally saying, "Move it bitch!" or "Big bust comin' through!" When she finally reached us, she fluffed her hair and high-fived each of us, "Hey guys, sorry about that! Everyone's all bitched up cause the new guy."

"Since when do we give a fuck about new guys?" I asked.

"Were you not listening when I told you this a week ago?" Donnie asked.

I tapped a finger to my chin, "You mean initiation night?"

"Yes."

"Than no. I believe I was wasted."I responded.

"Well this new kid, he's not normal, he's" Beast started, but was stopped by a loud shout of:

"He's here!"

Suddenly, crowds rushed to the railing trying to get best views, people in the lobby stood against the main entrance columns, and others that I could see from the railing through the big luxurious windows were crowding around:

"What the fuck?! He get's a Lamborghini?!"Lucius asked amazed by his dream car that he never got.

"Fuck..."Beast awed.

"Sweet."Donnie said.

Quickly, campus guards came by the front entrance parking lot where the black hell car went into park. The guards went to the passenger side and opened the door, "That car is from the U.K or something. The passenger side is really the driver's seat." Donnie informed us, letting his infinite amount of nerd show.

"Well other countries have the driver's seat on the left as well." I said, trying to out smart him.

It proved to be a bad idea as always when he responded quickly with, "I heard that's where he was born before he came here in LA to live with his Aunt."

"How do you know?" I asked in a monotone voice knowing already that he knew everything and everyone.

Beast stood on her tiptoes as best as she could with her heels trying to get a good view from the window to overlook the commotion outside, "Everyone knows."

The guards crowded around the car for a moment before encircling the person and walking towards the big university.

"Everyone knows." Beast stated standing on her tip toes to get a better view out the window.

Everyone immediately moved out-of-the-way as the guards made their way into the giant place escorting the newly known rich kid. As soon as they pushed their way through the college students, they stood right in the middle of the lobby and we could finally get a tiny glimpse of the student. He had greyish blue hair and was on the shorter side. He wore a black jacket buttoned up completely to the top with matching black dress pants ( in the August heat too! I wasn't even wearing the freakin' outfit and I was starting to sweat! )

For once in my three years of attending college, everything was silent. Everyone was completely focused on this new kid. The one thing that intrigued me to actually care though, was when he looked up at what I imagine for him to be a giant crowed hovering over the railing and piled up on the spiral staircase down to the lobby. I caught what looked like...

"Is- is that an... eye patch?" I asked.

"Uh-huh... " Lucius responded just as astonished as me.

"But why?" I asked to nobody in specific.

"I don't know. This is the first time he's been seen in public besides a few rare family portraits with his parents before they died." Donnie, of course, responded as a matter of factly.

"Dead?" I asked.

"You don't know much about this kid do you?" Beast asked me.

"No, cause I'm not a stalker." I responded darkly a little annoyed that I was the only one in the dark.

"All I know is he looks... "Lucius started,"Total badass! I love it!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together in excitement, his golden eyes swirling with excitement like his adrenaline in Dance Class.

"He may look young, but it's new... and it's hot hot hot!" Beast exclaimed moving a couple strands of hair out of her face.

Soon enough, everyone caught on to 'how cool this new guy is' and

how mysterious he looks' ect. By the time I looked back over the railing, he was gone. Like a shadow... or.. "A phantom." I accidentally saw out loud.

"That's his last name." Donnie says.

"Huh?"

"His last name. Phantomhive." Donnie says before mumbling, " At least you know that much..."

"What's his full name? What happened to him that he wears that eye patch? How's his parents die? Why is he living with his Aunt here in LA? Why is he attending a half ass shitty community university when he own a fucking Lamborghini?" I ask, again, to no one in specific.

"That's a lot of questions that you should ask yourself." Beast said.

"How the hell am I going to talk to him when he might not even be in our grade? He might as hell not even be in the Fine Arts!" I say as a matter of factly.

"As far as I know, he's a Freshman. But when you're locked up that long... who knows how much you can learn and do..." Donnie says again, but fading out quietly almost in pity.

"Maybe we might see him in the halls! For now, let's not be fucking late to first cause if we're late to Mrs... er Mr... S's class we be fucked!" Lucius says in a goofy voice before sprinting down the spiral stairs with the rest of us laughing behind.

* * *

We ran into the _it's _class three seconds before the bell. we all sat along the wooden floor when the teacher walked in with his white collared shirt and bow tie. He walked to the white board and picked up a red expo marker. He put on his glasses that hung from his neck with beads on it and moved the marker slowly, stroke-by-stroke as if he was in a suspense movie. Or maybe even a corny RomeoXJuliet movie where final results are being posted. Once he wrote 'Auditions' on the board, he turned around and smiled his wicked rotting teeth, "Class, the University shall be holding the annual Hamlet play this year-"

Groans and moan of protest pervaded the large Acting room as soon as the teacher said Hamlet. The past three years of college were always the same: lonely dorm, friends, new hook up, practice for Hamlet, break up, Hamlet at the end of the year, summer, repeat. All I wanted was something fresh. Perhaps new... new...

"Ah~ I new student I assume?" The now established male teacher, , asked.

Dean Victoria walked in with her white hair pinned up in a bun, but her kind and fierce eyes smiling with the same shine her pink lip colored lips smiled at us, "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning Dean Victoria!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Hello, Dean Victoria, and... kid..." greeted awkwardly which earned a couple giggle from the back of the class ( that's where Lucius, Beast, Donnie, and I were sitting by the way :3 ).

"No, I'm just taking him on a tout of the University and I figured I'd introduce him to some teachers as well! Ciel, this is , he's the acting teacher and takes some part in the annual plays." Dean Victoria said while putting a hand on ( Ciel ) Phantomhive's back, moving him slowly and gently towards our creepy ass teacher. But he took his right hand and shook 's. I noticed when he did so, he had a blue gem ring on his thumb. I also noticed many more things. He was pale and had blue eyes... or a blue eye. His face was also a bit cold and dark... a bit emotionless. "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, it's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you Ciel! I've heard very much about-" stopped at the look Dean Victoria gave him. _That was odd... _"So, are what are looking to get a degree in Ciel?"

"Business, possibly trade, and a special agent. I hope to return to England one day and serve the Queen like my Father once did." He said.

Everyone's jaws dropped, _what the living hell, again, is he doing at a university were a mass majority of the school is in fine arts?! A rich kid could have gone to a better school! His choice of life is almost... boring. _

Apparently, thought the same, "Do you at least, have an interest in arts? You can plan out something to do you're... business and include fine arts-"

"I don't think fine arts would be of any use to me." Ciel said in a bit of an angry tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying that if the Queen assigns me to a case and I try to persuade other world leaders to lower their tariffs or something, is singing or dancing to them going to solve anything?" He stopped for a minute then moved his left hand, which had a gold ring on his middle finger, to pick up a deck of cards. He opened the box and shuffled the cards without looking at the them. Then, he continued in a voice that..."The game I'm playing is chess... I need all my pieces: The King, Queen, The Night, Bishop, even my Pawns. If I get a checkmate, or get checkmated... what will a King come in?" Ciel asked flipping a king on the floor, "Or a Queen?" He then flipped a Queen on the floor.

He went through the deck, naming each card one by one and throwing each card on the floor, "Or a-"

Some idiot bastard named Joker, which Beast went out with and broke up with last year, stood on his feet and interrupted the magic show, "Oh let me guess, A Jack?" He looked over at all the blank faces of awe below him and at the blank expression of a new faced student holding one more card. Joker than chuckled a bit in maybe anxiety, "Right?! That's the only card left in the 52 card deck! You did Ace, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,Queen and King! You did all thirteen of hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds! The only one left is a Jack! "

Everyone seemed to look back at Ciel nodding a bit knowing that Joker was right. Ciel's face changed for the first time... he grinned, and when he did, some people scooted away from the now dark student,"Or, it could be..." He once again flipped a card on the floor to revel that he had one more card in his hand but it was hidden by the card on the floor that caused some girls to scream in terror and some guys to laugh in amaze, "A Joker."

Joker lowered to the ground picking up that never even _existed _in a deck before, but there it was in all it's glory, a letter J and a joker right in the middle. Then Ciel chuckled, "I think what you need is..."

Whispers erupted through out the class, "What could it be?" "Who could it be?" "Joker was right! The only one left was a Jack!" "Maybe the one he's holding is the Jack!" "Maybe he has some kinf of powers where he changed the Jack to Joker!"

Ciel flipped the last anticipated card which had the amount of cards in that deck, the kinds of cards, how many of each cards, and some games you could play... "An instruction manual." Ciel said before walking out of the class room. Dean Victoria smiled weakly and excused herself before going after the boy. just mumbled nothings to himself and everyone else refused to go near the cards, for the rest of the day.

But during acting courses, I heard what sounded like, "That Phantom hive kid? What he did, my Dad says that people who can do tricks like that, are demons. I've never heard or see of that trick before! He's like, The Devil's Child."

* * *

**Hey Guys! SO I'm stopping here cause it's late and I gotta get up early to go see the PHAAAAAA!ntom of the Opera! But anyways, yes I am aware that a Joker is not in a card deck, but when I was a kid, I watched an episode of Spongebob where Squidward was the Joker to King Crabs and I thought that the card the Jack was a Joker because the card looks like it had the outfit Squidward was wearing! So I was all, Hey! Why not turn my childhood into some creepy Ciel P Shit!? So Um, yeah =) let me know what you think of this cause I actually attempted to use the FF profreading system ( cause I'm stupid and don't know how to search for Betas, ) and yeah! It will get more clear as I go along! I promise! I was planning on making this longer, but decided against it. Review and I might be generous and update tomorrow! ( not this week though cause I have SATS. ) Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

After along day, I decided to wait on the courtyard for Lucius, Donnie, and Beast to go out and grab a bite. Usually, Beast headed back to her dorm to re-do her makeup and hair. Lucius usually headed back to his dorm to charge his phone or iPod, and Donnie usually returned to attempt to finish homework. I never went back because I simply had no reason to. Besides, I always knew it took them longer than about half an hour to meet me out on the courtyard because they talked to their dorm mates. assholes always got nice fuckers. Freshmen year, I got stuck with Claude Faustus and asked for a dorm switch two months later after I got back to the dorm we shared to find him at base two in a half with some blonde fucker... and it was a guy ( I think ). I became uncomfortable around him and even though it was a girly thing to do, asked Dean Victoria for a change.

Besides, waiting on the courtyard was a good opportunity for girl watching and listening to the buzz around campus. That day specifically was the repeat of Hamlet and how the previous lead roles would get the same roles again. Another popular subject was Ciel Phantomhive ( wonder why he bothers to leave the 'earl' part in his name ). Some said he was the Devil's Child, others argued how cute and 'fresh' ( and occasionally the disgusting 'pure' ) he looked, and the last of them pitied his past ( whatever it was ).

Just as I set off for girl watching, my eyes discerned a curvy figure with big bust like Beast's and white dyed long hair. The bitch was Hannah and I dated her in sophomore year. It was great, we'd laugh and talk about how much we hated everyone and she would never mind me showing my pervy-ness. But my friends complained that because of her, I was sort of drifting away and I wasn't myself. I argued back that drifting away is something that usually happens in a committed relationship where two people feel deeply for each other. Beast said she understood that, but that she heard rumors around girl town that she was cheating. Turns out, she was right. Lucius said that he found her fucking three dudes ( triplets I suppose ) on a porn site ( lord knows how he discovered that ). When I tried to carefully ask her about it, she dumped me on the spot and word got out that I was a shitty boyfriend. Some girls still believe that I was the douche in the relationship, but others know Beats ( cause she knows everyone ) and knew that it was her who did the seam breaking.

Anyways, I saw her walking with two of her best friends, Angela and Ash. They were talking about Ciel Phantomhive. As soon as Hannah saw me though, she didn't change the subject nut rather talked louder and looked directly at me, "Yeah, he's totally the Devil's Child. Or Sebastian's brother, right Sebastian?" She asked too sweetly, her voice dripping with seduction and mockery.

I smiled back, like a boss. "No, he'd be my son and I'd be his sugar daddy." Or more like a fucking gentleman.

Angela and Ash started to laugh as Hannah just flipped her hair and walked away. I smirked knowing I had won this little game... shit now I'm talking like him. Maybe it's just my fascination at his card trick... or my distraction to block out that I know nothing about him. I did think I would get a chance to see him or talk to him again, but I didn't see him in the halls, or at lunch.

Just as I was about to get up and go hunt down my troopers, a hand touched my shoulder, "Sebastian Michealis?"

I looked up to see Dean Victoria. I scrambled to my feet and immediately towered over her tiny old woman frame. Come on, she's as wise and old as Queen Victoria! "Dean Victoria! Can I help you?"

"Yes , you can. Do you remember Ciel Phantomhive?" She asked. I nodded and she folded her hands together in front of her before continuing to speak, "Well, I'm sure I had the front desk sent you a letter at the beginning of the year stating that he was share a dorm with you. Am I correct?"

My heart stopped. Since when did I- oh... that letter. I received it during creepy old Mr. Undertaker's music history class. I thought it would be a excused from class slip but was disappointed to see a fucking letter so I shrugged it off as another book bill to pay and threw it out.

"I'm assuming you did receive it but didn't bother to read it." She stated.

Wise huh? I sighed, "Yes Ma'am."

She sighed but smiled as she always did, "You would think that you would have read it with the amount of reading you do to remember lines in a script..." She smiled wider, "Well, he did not attend lunch because he was busy unpacking. He might not also come out of the dorm to go out and eat because...he... doesn't know the area that well." She said slowly as if choosing word by word what to say.

"Are you... asking me to take him out to eat?" I asked, already thinking about the reactions my friends will give when they find out that the shit of campus shares a dorm with me.

"I'm not going to force him to. Sebastian," She sighed, "I have known that boy for a while... in fact, I was his private tutor growing up."

My eyes widened.

"When he, and the public, decided to send him to school, I immediately volunteered him to attend here." She said. Oh, so he didn't choose to come here. "The public" and Dean Victoria put him here. Makes sense. "I know him very well, and I know that he won't come out of there. It's not that he's shy, he's just... a recluse. So I know he won't take up on your offer to eat, and I know that you don't want him to tag along with you and your friends. Just, promise me that you will bring him back something to eat and fill his stomach."

I nodded and she smiled before walking away. I took one glance up at my dorm towards the right of the castle like University. I wasn't expecting to see a blue eye with grey hair barely looking out the window before realizing my stare and turning away, closing ( what must have been his, because I didn't put it there ) the grey drapes to hide himself from all human contact.

* * *

I knocked twice on _my own _dorm door. I heard soft shuffling before the door opened. Ciel Phantomhive stood before me in his night clothes, normal white button up shirt and pajama bottoms with no socks. I realized just how much shorter he was compared to me and that he still had his silk black eye patch on. I cleared my throat, "Can I come in?"

He nodded before moving aside and going straight back to his white sheet and white blanket bed. I overlooked his side of the room: Cherry wood desk on the right side corner with a matching chair with white cushions. The grey curtains, his cherry wood night stand with an alarm clock, pencil, and notebook. I went to my closet to get my pajamas when I realized that _the shit _of the school was in my room! And Dean Victoria did say to bring him food, which is exactly what I did. _Might as well try to start a conversation right?_

"Um... hungry?" I asked, holding out the WcDonalds bag **( A/N: I am aware that it is Mc, but if you pay attention in anime, they change the M to W! Kaze No Stigma did it as well as ! It's like why TV shows blur out company logos and use Pair instead of Apple! ) **

He looked at me with that one eye as if trying to burn a hole right through me or unlock his strange telekinesis powers before gingerly taking the bag with caution. I heard him looking into the bag while I changed clothes and when I looked back at him, he was looking at me again but holding the fries, cheeseburger, and vanilla shake in hand with... a slight tint of pink dusted on his cheeks. _Maybe he doesn't know what that is... or maybe he saw my changing and now he's embarrassed. Hasn't he seen anyone change in school before? Like in gym class?_

"I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you a hamburger, fries, and a vanilla shake." He didn't respond. Why was I acting so friendly? My cool pervy fade was slipping! So I snapped, "You could say thanks, just don't kill joy my money and time because you like chocolate better..."

He nodded before unwrapping the cheeseburger, and picking at the contents. "I know it's not you rich people's taste but it cost me-"

"I appreciate what you did for me, but-" I could tell it was taking him a chunk of pride to say what he wanted to. He sighed, "I don't know what this is."

I simply stared at him. It wasn't even a shocked stare, or a confused look. It was the stare that I gave in attempt to process what he just told me, "You... don't know... what a Hamburger is?" He shook his head, "Or fries?" Another shake, "Even a vanilla shake?" He shook his head again. "Well..."

I cautiously sat next to him on the plain white sheet bed a bit afraid that he would snap like rich people do, 'eww! A commoner touched my bed! Eww! Burn it!' but he didn't deny me. I took the floppy burger from his small, soft, and what I realised for the first time, black nail polished finger tips. "Do you know what's inside of a cheeseburger?" He shrugged as if scared his answer might be incorrect, "Well, the patty, it's a shitty patty cause its fast food, it's um..."

And so I went on explaining the contents in which Wcdonalds claimed to have put in their crappy excuse for "food". He made no effort the shake or nod his head if he understood, so finally I asked him, "Are you okay with that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know that some people are vegetarians, vegans, pesketarians, or whatever." I explained.

"Madame Red never really liked meat, so we never had it around the house. Though she did like fish, and rice, and wheat, and grains, and some vegetables." He told me.

"Did you like it?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He shrugged, "I never knew anything better."

Whether or not that meant that he liked the boring healthy food better than anything else he had ever had or ( least likely ) he never knew of any foods other than those few, I did not know. _Though he didn't know what a hamburger was... and this is America! Hamburgers make us fucking famous! But he is from Britain... _I found myself in an argument in my mind before subconsciously placing my larger hands over his tiny ones almost looking them look female. His hands still holding the burger, I helped him bring it to his lips. When he stretched his mouth to bite down on the food, my pointer finger brushed against his pink lip. I remember thinking for a moment, that he was female at heart and used some sort of moisturizer on them ( or chap stick I don't know what it's called!) because they were like baby lips: Innocent, untouched, unclaimed... soft... sweet...

I also showed him how to eat the finger food fries which he said he liked because it was potato and he ate a lot of those living with his Aunt. What I wanted to know, is what happened to him? How did his parents die? Why is he so pale and so thin? Why did his Aunt restrict foods he ate? Why did Dean Victoria tutor him instead of him attending school? Why didn't he like to talk to anyone? Why did his room seem so plain? Why did he dress so nicely for college? What were those rings he wore? Why did he paint his nails? Why did he wear the eye patch? How did he learn to do that card trick? Did he know that everyone was calling him the Devil's Child? Did he have a religion? Why did he want to do the same thing his father did? Why was I thinking so hard? I took a deep breath and decided to ask a simple question... or the simplest of those questions, "Where did you get you're rings?"

"My Aunt gave me the gold one when I came to live with her. The blue is the only reminder of my Father." He said blankly playing with his fries with his nimble finger tips.

_Reminder? Surely he'd remember the death of his own parents! I know I would have... _"And the eye patch?"

Silence.

"Too touchy? I'm sorry. Do you at least take it off when you sleep?" I asked.

He got off the bed and walked over to his desk drawer, opening it and retreating a white medical looking eye patch. He walked back but did not sit down as if he was uncomfortable around me, "I usually do, but seeing now that I have a nosy room-mate, I'll sleep with the night patch."

I got the message. I got off the bed and returned to mine before I eyed the shake that he had not touched, "You still going to drink you're shake?"

"You still going to ask questions?" He snapped, rolling over in his comforter so his back was facing me.

I sighed as I got up and placed the shake in the cooler under my bed before getting into bed myself and shutting of the lights.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night at a sound of a whimper. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see Ciel had kicked off his comforters and was panting. I couldn't tell what he was saying, if he was saying anything at all. He was just whimpering like a poor little pup who was facing the frights of a thunderstorm alone. I got out of my bed and walked the couple steps it took to reach the edge of Ciel's bed. I towered over him now seeing the beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and how his hair stuck to his skull. His cheeks stained pink and he was breathing through his mouth ( which I could tell was dry ). His shirt was sticking to his body and with shaky hands, I opened a few buttons to see a bright red chest heaving for air. He coughed and sucked in like her couldn't breath... a sleeping asthma attack?

I touched his hand to feel it was clammy. He heaved again and this time I started to get nervous. I shook him softly, "Ciel?"

He still heaved, "Ciel!" I shouted, shaking him again but with more force.

He sat up with a start breathing normally, panting like you would after falling off a cliff in a dream. I looked at him with worry, "Are you okay?"

He stared at me before nodding, "I'm fine."

I nodded and returned to my bed getting ready to get back in and let sleep succumb me, but I caught a glimpse of Ciel's arm moving to wipe away his sweat. I frowned and looked under my bed to get my cooler where his shake lay. I took out an ice pack, shoved the cooler back under, and walked over to him. He looked up at me a bit confused, before I handed him the ice pack. He stared at it before I used my palm to push up against the back of his hand where his palm was resting on the cool ice and bought it up to his forehead. He imminently sighed with relief and his eye rolled to the back of his head. I felt him sway a little as the fear and the discomfort left his body and sleep pulled at him. Hey eyelids drooped and his body slumber against my arm which stuck due to the sweat. I picked him up and laid him on my bed temporarily while rummaging through my closet to get extra sheets. I quickly changed the sheets and searched his drawers for clothes. I found none which I considered night clothes. You would think expensive fabrics would be cozy, but god damn they felt like cacti! So instead, I went back to my closet and retrieved a big shirt that had paint stains from freshman years initiation paintball fight.

I changed him quickly as he was already asleep and placed him back in his bed covering him as best I could before returning to my bed. I took a glance at my clock and realized that I had an hour and a half left to sleep... _great... just great. _

* * *

_**Hey guys! I need to stop here but thanks for all the follows and reviews! They make me really happy! So review more! I know it's confusing and I was planing on making this longer but I need to stop! The next chapter, Ciel will start to unfold a bit more and Sebastian will feel more drawn to him. So let me know what you think and tell me if I should right a lemon... I do't think I will though... I might feel really dirt after! But that won't be till later. If you have any guesses on upcoming events or things you want to see in upcoming events, let me know! Reviews or PMs are good! Now I really gotta go ( watch Star-Crossed on the CW with Brina Palecia! Review cause she's awesome! )**_


	3. Chapter 3

About a week dragged on with no commotion. Complaints on Hamlet stayed the same, and Ciel wasn't even a topic anymore considering he never left the dorm on weekends nor was he ever in the hallways because he took private classes with Dean Victoria in Business. I always wondered how he was able to do something so boring when he could be laughing, and having fun singing, playing an instrument, or acting. Sure the practice gets intense, but in the end, that feeling before a show of apprehension and all your practice pays off when you give a good product. Then I would think of how Ciel would act. It always made me grin. He would probably speak in a monotone, dance like a robot, and move with no effort like jello.

That's how I thought I would be when I applied to come here for college. I knew I wanted to act because acting was being someone you weren't for a couple of minutes without being criticized and yelled at for it. You could pretend to be some silly guy begging the love of your life to stay with you with a cheesy rick roll and you never got weird stares. You gained confidence, an audience who loves you, and sometimes if your fortunate enough, fame. Being stuck in an orphanage house with older boys and old women who told me that I wasn't good enough made me feel as if I wasn't good enough. But going to those musicals as a class trip that everyone had no appreciation for, I loved them. One of my heros was the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera. He was just a crazy, misunderstood guy that wanted but couldn't be loved by the one person he trusted and trained because of a disease that caused his face to deform. Not to mention the power in his voice ( and his patience for Christine's innocence and rejection ).

I never thought I was able to sing or dance because of my tall frame, and my classy person. I was taught to play violin and piano! How was I ever going to dance ballet or pop? Or worse, modern dance? But each of my friends showed me something: Beast taught me that even though they say once you lose something, you lose it forever, it's false. She lost a leg in a car accident that killed her Mom and she is still in acrobatics. Lucius taught me that even though you mess up once, it may be game over, but you can always re start and try again. He had a girlfriend whom which she thought he was cheating on because he visited a cancer center hospital to sing and entertain the kids. One of the patients was his age and he actually started to like her more than his current girlfriend. Some bastard from his school with a cousin whom was a patient there told the girlfriend and she jumped off a bridge. Not long after, the patient in the hospital died... and he was too late to say goodbye. He turned to drugs and eventually got the help he needed before it got too serious and now, he advocates so many groups and associations. Donnie had been my best friend for years now. We attended the same high school. He taught me that school, family and everything else is important, but sometimes, there's a point where you just need to let it go. His family always had issues and he found release through mixing tracks on his computer ( "when he was doing homework" ). Even now, I learn from not only my best friends, but the people around me... and I was yet to discover what Ciel Phantomhive would teach me...

* * *

I returned late one night from being out at the mall with Beast, Donnie, and Lucius. We all stopped by Starbucks and got coffee ( and I got Ciel some shitty Earl Grey tea stuff... it sounded like him so I just got it okay? ) On the way back to the dorms, we passed the music room's big doors that were... cracked open?

I realized this and stopped noticing that there was a small lamp light on illuminating the piano side of the room. Beast stopped after me, squeezing in to get a look. Lucius being the loud mouth he is, asked very loudly, "What?"

"Shh!" Donnie hushed, crouching under me and Beast.

"Hey~!" Lucius whined climbing on top of Donnie trying to get a peek above all of us.

After some "Oww's!" we all finally did the old fashion one on top of the other movie spying trick... it worked. I couldn't see exactly who was sitting at the piano, but they played as if a beginner... key by key. Before a melody started to form. A very slow one indeed... but soon, a second-hand was added in a melody which Donnie tapped his foot to, and Lucius bobbed his head to. Too wrapped up in the harmony, I barely heard Beast ask, "Who plays piano like that in our class?"

"How do you know he's from our class?" Donnie asked.

She shrugged, "His frame is kinda short. If he wasn't bowing his head like that, we would be able to see him. Or if would change that fucking lamp lightbulb! Cheap ass..." She mumbled.

Just after Beast stopped talking, a quiet but steady voice trembled ad sung,

**Because I never knew anything different from that lifestyle**

**Because I can't understand a perfect lifestyle**

**I am very plain**

**But I'll work for a change**

**And I'll learn~**

The piano's rhythm turned long as if to be more of a meaningful sound and the voice still shaken but sang a bit louder, but still not clear enough to hear every word:

**Oh God tell me, can you hear me now as I sing my song?**

**If you can't, well, it's not really you I'm singing to**

**I want to sing happily.**

**I want to dance as long as I please**

**I only want to be the natural me...**

**Someday everyone, will regret that day and they will feel the**

**Humiliation and suffering and pain I felt**

**My walks a lil forced but singing this aloud,**

**Is absolutely a problem isn't that right?**

Then, the piano got deeper and louder in more passion but in a nice da da da da da da da tune which made it a bit fun. The voice then called out a bit quieter with a shaken voice,

**It would be fine if it were all a lie**

**So I can live and pretend that I actually had a life**

**To see you again would bring pain in the end**

**I want to forget this and go back to the way were please~**

The person could easily be male or a women with short hair, because at that point, that person slid their fingers up and down the piano in a modern-day mix of music like a pop song turned into a piano rhythm and the person threw their head back in passion with their hair flipping and swaying airborne. Then, the melody changed again to a slower softer tune and soon it lasted down to high pitch and less amount of keys.

**If I had one wish, If I had only one wish**

**I'd ask that we, be reborn eternally**

**And I'd hold your hand, and never hide away**

**I would hold you**

**And burn with you**

**And never leave you~**

The voice seemed female now considering that high perfect note the person hit at leave you. Then the melody changed again to a jazz style and the person bowed their head more before singing louder than before,

**Because I never knew anything different from that lifestyle**

**Because I can't understand a perfect lifestyle**

**I am very plain**

**But I'll work for a change**

**And I'll learn~**

This time, the person in a blink of an eye flipped their hair and looked up like a composer would, enjoying the passion and I could see... they sang louder in a full true voice still shaken but it could pass for the natural feel of the song.

**Oh God tell me, can you hear me now as I sing my song?**

**If you can't, well, it's not really you I'm singing to**

**I want to sing happily.**

**I want to dance as long as I please**

_**I don't wanna be Earl Phantomhive just Ciel~!**_

**Someday everyone, will regret that day and they will feel the**

**Humiliation and suffering and pain I felt**

**My walks a lil forced but singing this aloud,**

**Is absoulutley a problem no problem isn't that right?**

We all now realized it was the quiet, sad, plain, and dark Ciel Phantomhive. My room-mate. This was his true colors, weren't they? He played once again at the da da da da pace but in a higher tone as if getting the climax of the song. He sang as loud,

**It was a strongly hot emotional night**

**A night where the black just covered my eyes**

**Lying down, my body so disappeared**

**Well then where should I just go from here?**

The tempo slowed again and it became the soft melody but quickly turned into the jazzy bouncy tune again,

**Just forget, all I have now it to forget, no memories or goodbyes, just forget. **

**All I have now is to forget, just forget, just forget...**

**Who-a-o-a-o~...**

The piano became stiff and jazz again like the first song and he sang a little softer but enough to be true,

**Isn't it fine to just be enough?**

**Isn't it fine even if I'm stuck?**

**Whatever I play I choose**

**And I do that by breaking the rules.**

Ciel ended with sliding his finger once again across the piano keys and banging on the lower ones to wrap up his songs... or his feelings. So this is what he wanted to do... not buisness... but... this? He let it go... Ciel... he shows me... one word... I couldn't describe it. He's... Unpredictable.

* * *

**So sorry, but I gotta stop here! Review please and I used three songs and mashed them up and altered some lyrics. All of them are Vocaloid songs, any guesses? =) Bye Bye! And yes, phantom of the opera, I don't like Christine's character... but I love the songs! Mmm... Gerard Butler... me second Daddy! Lol. The swaying of the head, imagine like Taylor Swift did with her Grammy's performance of All too Well! Any answers for the sogs? They're sorta easy if you know your Vocaloid and english covers of Vocaloid songs! Winner gets... I don't know. Cookies? The satisfaction of winning! Lol, any ideas on the three songs or winner prizes are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So... do you think he was lying about wanting to continue his Father's legacy? And instead, he wants to go into fine arts?" Beast asked softly still looking at my room-mate through the doors slight crack.

"That would explain why he accepted to come here instead of a police training college or a more costy college. This University had had many succeders out of it." Donnie stated.

"Well why would he lie? Does he think he's letting someone down? Is he ashamed?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. He seemed so plain though... from the curtains to the bed comforter to his attire... then I see him like this... he seems like a different oerson." I said softly to myself, almost forgetting that my friends were there.

"The curtains? The comforter? Is there something your not telling us?" Lucius asked.

"That's what music does to us, it helps us all escape." Beast commented, not talking about the same topic Lucius was trying to get at.

"Oh yeah guys! He's my room-mate!" I say in my charming fake happy voice with my matching smilel, which really means I hope they won't kill me so I'll pretend to be happy and that I forgot.

"What?!" They all yelled in unision.

The door opened quickly right after the loud reverberating sound of my friends shocked voices and all four of us fell forward on to the floor because the door was not longer beside us to hold our weight and support us. I looked up to see a very shocked Ciel, his eyepatch and hair slightly ruffled due to the massive head banging he was doing. But one eye I could see the shock, horror, terror, astonishment, and per usual, the pain. The pain he always carried around with him like a demon with wings on his back. Ciel's wings once were bright white with fluffy corners and edges and let off a gently balmy breeze when he flew. Now, they were black and grey, torn apart and sharp at the edges and let off an awful gust of cold sharp air when he flew off the grund. Not in freedom like once before, but in flee. If possible, he might be missing a wing...

"Wha..how..why..did..." He stumbled trying to find the correct question to ask.

"Hey man! Your really good! You should like, join arts classes instead of boreing shitty police force whatever the fuck your doing classes!" Lucius said with excitment, getting off the ground and standing infront of Ciel, who was an inch shorter.

Donnie stood next, "Your piano playing is really good. Especialy the way you changed dynamic, tempo, majors... but you still managed to keep the same emotion and thought! I thought only computer programs could do that!" Donnie complimented, adjusting his glasses and dusting off his pants.

"Yeah- ah!" Beast started, but soon fumbled trying to get up. Because of her leg prostetic, she has trouble getting up from un-natural positions. I went over and grabbed her hand helping her off the music rooms peach tiled floors. "You really were good! The way you expressed pain but still went through with the song was perfect!"

"Why don't you join arts Ciel?" I asked.

Suddenly, everyone's voices were questioning, complimenting, suggestion, and talking at once and it all blended to the point were you couldn't distinguish what was being said. Poor Ciel just shook his head and bought his hands up to his ears covering them and shutting his eyes, "Stop!" He yelled, his voice reverberating off the walls and hit us. "I can't..."

"Why not?" Lucius asked. "If your shy, hey! It's okay! We all were and now, there's nothing nobody doesn't know about us we're so loud!" Lucius laughed.

"And who says you can't? Everyone thought I wouldn't be able to continue acrobatics, but I did! It took work, but I eventualy got it!" Beast said, holding out a fist to prove her point.

Donnie nodded in agreement.

"Everyone knows everything about me as well! But ulike you, I didn't have a choice! It's everyone's stupid ignorence, nosiness, and arrogence and false pity and concern! That's the only reason they wanted me to come out! They were only short on other stories and thought that torturing a kid that was locked up all his life by throwing him in the real world would make a decent story!" Ciel screamed.

"So what? They did the same to me! You know how many documentaries are about me? How many books? My sorrow was short lived, not because of my family who in fact doubted me, but my mentality! I said I would do it, and when the media got to me, all that money I earned I put into getting here! Soon, I'll be traveling the world, I'll be on TV, I'll be well known! Not because of this shitty prostetic! But because of my talent... me." Beast tiraded, not yelling at him, but lecturing him.

Ciel looked at her up and down, then at her leg. Before looking away again, his pride returning. "That's you! I can't-"

"Why can't you?" Lucius asked.

"Because I don't-"

"You don't what?" Donnie asked.

"I CAN"T OKAY?! You wouldn't undertsand! No one does!" He screamed at the top of the lungs before going on a coughing fit... like that night.

I went over to him and gently tried to touch his arm but he smacked it away, "Leave...*heave* me alone *cough* I don't * cough cough cough * need your ch- * heave heave * chairty!" He screamed before falling to his knees, hiding his face from us.

"Ciel, are you-"

"What's that?" Beast asked pointing at the liquid spilling from his mouth and dripping on the floor.

"Saliva?" Beast asked stepping forth with Lucius to get a better look at the heaving boy.

"Asthma attack!" Donnie shouted putting an arm infront of Lucius and a bit of Beast," Don't crowd him!"

"What do we do?!" I yelled in panick.

"He should have an inhlaer either on him or in him room! Maybe even in the nurses office!" Donnie shouted.

Ciel was already doubled over, not able to speak. He shook his head and tried to talk, "..nnae...nnurs..." He tried.

"The nurse!" Beast shouted, translating the choking boy.

"Alright! Lucius, Beast, run to the nurses office to get the inhaler ready! Sebastian, your strong, pick him up and try to calm him down. The more he panicks, the harder it'll be to breath." Donnie ordered us. Beast and Lucius automatically ran off to the other side of the building. "Maybe I'll massage his back, it might open up the tubes in his lungs a big more. Here, put his head on your lap but make sure he's not breathing in clothing. " I nodded and layed Ciel on his stomach, "Take off his shirt." I gave him a glace, "Fine, at least help me..."

I unbuttoned his shirt and Donnie swept it off his shoulders in a quick and swift motion. I layed Ciel's sweaty hair swich was sticking to his skull like he was in a jungle on my lap while I heard Donnie crack his knuckles. Then, he started to rub and massage Ciel's back, staying in the upper back area. Feeling awkward, I just stared at the white pale obviously lack of vitamin D soft skin on Ciel's back. I haden't had time to look at it the other night because I was merely forcused on his comfort and well being. But in this situation, I felt as if I couldn't do anything but wait... and wait and rely on others to help my room-mate.

"Is he concious?" Donie asked a couple minutes later.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at the boy who had his eyes open but dazed over. "I don't know."

Donnie leaned up to get a glance at the slowly barely breathing boy, "He's low on oxygen. Where the hell is Beast, Lucius and the nurse?" Donnie stood up, "I'm going to go after them, wait here and try to keep him awake. He's barely on the edge." He then sprang out the door and after the slow poke three.

I looked down at Ciel who was still heaving, sweaty, and dazed. I felt helpless. Thinking of nothing better to do, I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, and used my sweater sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His eyes, for the first time in forver, finally clincked to look at me. I didn't know weather to be happy because I knew he wasn't dead, or to be a bit scared because he might have seen the caressing ( scratch that! Comforting sounds better! ) uncomforting, or strange. But he didn't fight back. He didn't say anything or move. Was it because he wasn't bothered? Or because he simply had no choice because his body was over powering him?

His eyes closed and he let out a shaky sigh, it was killing me. Whenever any friend of mine, anyone I was close to, was in pain, I would want to cure them. I kept rubbing his cheek and flipped him on his back so the cold floor made his sweaty glistering back cool off. I ran my fingers through his damp hair that felt like he had just stepped out of the shower. "They're coming. Hang on in there, Ciel." I whispered.

Finally, I heard running footsteps down the quiet night time hallways. The nurse ran in with Beat and Lucius with Donnie behind. The nurse bent down beside me and the gapsing Ciel, she went in her pocket and took out Ciel's inhaler, held it to his lips and pressed. He still wasn't breathing. She looked at me, "He's not consious. He needs to inhale or the medication can't get to his lungs. He won't be able to wake up, but he can hear. I need you to tell him to breath."

Without questioning, I nodded quickly. "Hey Ciel, you need to inhale a couple times so your inhaler will work. The nurse is here, Lucius, Beast, Donnie, and I. We're trying to help you. So breath. Push that barrior. You're a Phantomhive, you can do this..." I whispered but with a firm stern voice.

"He's coming around." The nurse said, pushing the butto again. Ciel kept breathing until finally, his eyes opened to look into mine with a dazed look.

Beast let out a gasp of air as if she'd been holding it the entire time. She put a hand over her chest and Lucius patted her back and and took of his cap as if relieved. Donnie too was relieved and he took off his glasses, huffed on the lens and created steam clouds, before wipping them with his shirt and placing them back on his nose. The nurse patted Ciel's tummy and helped him sit up, his hand touched his head and the nurse gave him an ice pack. "Good job, Ciel." She praised. "You too everyone. "

Dean Victoria burted into the room with a concerned look on her face. She quickle walked over to where we all sat and knelt in front of Ciel, "Are you alright? The hall monitors said they heard running in the halls, one of them followed you here saw Sebastian with you and quickly came to get me in my quarters."

Clearly. She was even in her pajamas. "I'm fine Dean Victoria, it was just a little asthma attack, nothing more."

"Little? Do you almost die on a regular basis?" Beast asked.

Lucius laughed at that, throwing his head back and grabbing his stomach. Helping Ciel to his feet, Dean Victoria placed a hand on his shoulder, than thought about what he said and gave him a look of pure worry, "You mean-"

"I didn't see anything. I just remember heat and not being able to breath properly... nothing to be concerned about." Ciel said.

Wait... heat? Breathing? Is he talking about his nightmare? What's so important about it that Dean Vuctoria knows about it?

"Alright, all of you, thank you for helping Ciel." Dean Victoria went to the desk in the front of the class room, opened a drawer and got four small orange peices of paper that said, Free Cookie on it. She handed each one to Donnie, Beast, Lucius, and me, "Thank you for helping Ciel. Give those to the cafeteria ladies tomorow and you'll get a free cookie. Now return to your dorms. It's been a long night."

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked Ciel who had recently crawled into bed.

"I have my inhaler now, so I'll be fine. I've been fine actualy, and even if I wasn't I don't need your charity." Ciel said to me, turning his back away from me.

"You should join the arts program." I told him, laying my arms behind my head against the pillow.

He sat up and looked at me, "Why would I do that? I'd make a fool out of my family name."

I sat up as well looking him in the eye, "Ya know, I don't know what happend to you in the past, but here's some information, you're not the only one with dead and gone parents here. Sure, my parents weren't as high queen standard as yours were, but we both have something in common."

"Oh! Care to enlighten me?" Ciel mocked.

"We both honor the dead and gone. Only I'm doing it in a way my parents would have wanted me to be happy and do what I love. You are doing what your family did and not enjoying yourself."

"And you think music is enjoyable for me? You don't know me!"

"You looked pretty damn happy on that piano..." I mumbled, he simply rolled over and decided to ignore me. "Look, maybe if I knew what happend to you, I would understand more. It's just-"

"Nobles are born into status, money, and reputation. Girls are born to be like clones of their mother, marry a man, and bere his children and carry on his family name. Men are born to carry out the responsibilities of the Father: marriage, children, wealth, status, jobs, everything. Some noble women might see their lives at long and short lived, we see our lives as short and long lived." Ciel said.

"Your stuck in the past..." I said finally seeing as to why he would want to do something he didn't enjoy.

"It's also my hope of finding out what happend... little by little." He mumbled, probably not intending to say that out loud.

"Finding what out?"

"Nothing." Getting onto the floor with bare feet, I stormed the four feet distance to his bed, and rolled him o his back so he would face me, "Hey!"

"Take one semester of music! It'll me so much better than boreing one on one lessons! You not only get to learn from your instructors, but your peers! We get to work hard and socialize all at the same time!"

He looked at me as if taking consideration, "I'm ot good at socializing."

"Hang out with me and my group of friends! I promise they're nice people! A lil' creepy at points, but they mean well. If you get to know them, they're atualy right up your alley!"

"And if I don't like it?" Ciel questioned giving me a glare of protest.

"And if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone for good! I won't talk to you, push you, I won't as much look at you if you don't want me to!" I shouted at his face.

"It's a contract." He said.

"What?"

"Deals is like exchanging toys for candy. It's a child's vocabulary. A contract is what adults make to establish things like exchanges, treaties... in this case, it's like an insurance or phone deal, a trial." Ciel said in his highly thich british accent.

"It's a contract." I said, holding out my hand, releasing my death grip on his shoulders.

"So do I start tomorow?" He asked stretching and massaging his shoulders.

"About that... you kinda gotta audition to be in my class. You can start in the Freshman class-"

"I am a Freshman but with a intelegence level of a Junior. So your year." He told me in his normal stone faced cold emotion voice.

"Well, you still gotta audition. It depends on what you wanna do. So if you are into geeky stuff like Donnie, you gotta take a computer test thing. If you're into dancing acrobatics stuff like Beast, you have to do a flexibility test and then try outs for a mix of dances like ballet, acrobatics, modern, blah blah blah. Then there's music, that's what Lucius does. You just have to be able to play well, but keep in mind to have a solo or to actually be in the musical playing an instrument, you're up against a lot of people. Music is the second biggest section in the musical. Then the biggest is acting, that's me. You really don't have to audition for that, you just have to join the classes required to be in the musical's acting department and then audition for characters and roles." I informed him.

"So I'll talk to head of the musical tomorow. Whose that?" Ciel asked.

"Well, Dean Victoria had to arrange your classes, Uh... Teacher Sutcliff, " He gave me a look but I just shrugged and kept speaking, "Is the acting leader, Mrs. Bright is the dance instructer, is the geeky technical teacher, is incharge of the fashion department that makes costumes, The head of the literature club writes the scripts and gets approval from ... her name I believe is Mey-Rin she's a student, and then the designing of the stage like props and what such is a student is Bardroy, and then..." I stopped knowing that there were may people involved in the musical and he was only interested in one, "The head of the musical is Sutcliff."

"Alright." He said rolling over again and I returned to my bed. "Tomorow is going to be one hell of a day..." I heard him mumble before drifting off the sleep.

**So I updated! My crappy excuse: I had no internet acesss. So for the musical, I need opinions! Should it be the classic Black Butler or something else? So Black Butler or Mystery Play!? Review on the chappy and what the play should be! Also, you could throw out random ideas! And um, check out my other Kuroshitsuji stories as well! I just wrote another one called Small Holidays, another called Miss Me, Miss Me and another called Tying! Bye Bye! Like and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to audition for?" Beast asked Ciel.

Ciel shrugged, "Probably music."

'And acting." I added sharply glaring at him.

Beast clapped with joy, "You should totally do dancing! The more departments you're in, the better of a chance you have at being in the musical!"

"Who said I want to be in the-" Ciel bagman to shout before I shot him a glare, reminding him that we had a contract. He stopped and crossed his arms in a pout. When he did that, it almost seemed as if he was defenseless... just a child.

"So which do you want to start first?" Lucius asked, twisting his cap.

Ciel put a finger to a chin, "Probably music."

"Awesome!" Lucius exclaimed throwing a fist into the air, the grabbing Ciel's wrist and sprinting down the hallway.

After chasing after them, we arrived to the music room, apparently, Lucius had explained everything to Mr. Spears. The musicians in the room holding their instruments, all stared at Ciel in a slightly curious look. My back was stabbed with an elbow, when turned around, most of the acting students whom I recognized shoved their way past me in attempt to watch "The Devil's Child" perform something that wasn't some crazy scary as hell card trick. Some dancing student's already in their ballet tutu's, and sweat pants and tank tops also escorted themselves into the room. How did everyone know Ciel is in here? I guess word get's out fast... I of all people should know that.

Mr. Spears pushed up his glasses, seeing the swarm of students and picking out the teachers. He sighed and looked down at Ciel again, "Mr. Phantomhive, you may audition. What instruments can you play?"

The shuffling of footsteps in the room silenced. Ciel shifted his weight on one foot nervously, "Well... piano, and violin are really the instruments I'm better at."

"That wasn't my question ." informed Ciel being the typical hardcore mean band teacher.

Ciel sighed having a ( if it's even possible ) more displeased look on his face, "Guitars such as electric and acoustic, Piano, Violin, Cello, Flute, Clarinet, Trumpet, different kinds of drums including the bongos, mix board, and classical drum set."

Even was surprised, what sort of time did this kid have to learn to play all of those? Mr Spears motioned towards the grand piano, "Please, play freely at your will."

Ciel walked past the crowd of students towards the piano while the teachers of different departments told their students to sit on the hardwood floors. Ciel sat on the stool and cracked his knuckles before stealing a glance at all of the set of eyes staring at him in apprehension. I saw him take a deep breath and mouth something: Sorry Mom, Sorry Dad.

That broke my heart.

Finally, his finger tips started to touch the piano keys in a bright but minor sound. He played slowly just barely touching the key as if he was warming up. But as that continued I started getting nervous, was he purposely playing at his less ability so he could 'unintentionally' break the contract? Damn it, I should have made that a rule. But he was Ciel Phantomhive, the mighty. He wouldn't purposely suck in front all of these students who had no courage in him what so ever.

He stopped for a moment slightly raising his ( shaking ) hands off the keys. Some students started clapping in respect thinking he was finished. He took another deep breath, his back straightening as he closed his visable eye for another moment. Opening them quickly and sharply, with his eye filled with determination, he started in a fast major rhythm. The piano's sound going up, then down two keys, then up in a fast pace that made the room spark in a almost fun a bright sound.

I realized what he was doing: Making everything up at the top of his head. Shit! He was screwed! He couldn't just continue- I stopped when I heard an acoustic guitar strumming down once every two beats in a low hum that went well with the piano's version of the beats low note. Everyone snapped their heads to the back of the room where Lucius' position with his lefty guitar sat on his knee with his bright smile. Some bongos from the other side of the room started pounding as well, lightly, but you could still hear them in the beat: 1 2..1..2..3 12..1..2..3 12

Noticing the beat stuck out more, some student's started clapping. I noticed a girl on the floor playing paty cake with her friend in a quick pace, patching the beat as well. "1 2 3 together clap together, snap together, you and me together, knees together, sing together. Up or down together, dance around together, always be together you and me!"

Soon enough, more students started chanting along with the little children's rhythm that those two girls made up, "1 2 3 together clap together, snap together, you and me together, knees together, sing together. Up or down together, dance around together, always be together you and me!"

His melody slowed down again but kept it's bright sound with drum symbols joining in the background lightly adding beat, before Ciel sped up again and the rest of the instruments joined in and stopped with Ciel's hand when it raised up and then slid sideways life a knife through cake.

Everyone clapped and many laughed. Let's just hope auditions continue this smoothly.

In the acting room, wasn't too into the talk of the school trying to get into his program. All he had to do was sing in front of the class and get accepted. Well... at least it seemed that simple. Almost the entire grade was still on Ciel's trail and that only made him more nervous.

Ciel sat at the piano once again and took a deep breath. He began to play a very straight forward start-pause-start-pause beat and started singing immediately.

**Sure that girl is well, sure that girl is well. **

**But surely through that pretty face, nothing good is in her mind **

**Are you satisfied with that? **

**With nothing more than a face? **

**Don't you suppose that, your new dream is just a delusion? **

The piano picked up a da-da-da-da du-da da-da-da-da-du-da-du-da beat that was catchy and a bit old style. His playing was always impeccable and flawless, but his voice sounded a bit more shaken than it should have. It wasn't Ciel.

**Just be fine with that girl, you think you'll be fine with her. **

**But really she is nothing more than just a submissive! **

**Are you satisfied with that? **

**With nothing more than a face? **

**Don't you suppose that, your new dream is just a delusion? **

**Let's offer a delusion tax **

**So then this way, everyone's every day, with be a wealthy dream! **

**Now forth a try-try-try to make what you want **

**come true cause back-back-back isn't a option after you **

**screw up majorly cause all you **

**Did was cry-cry-cry a dream delusion **

**Those filthy delusions **

**Are the same as greedy money **

**So let's settle a tax **

**Yeah?! **

It was a bit spine tingly how the song he sang, which I had never heard of, sang of taxes and reaching your dreams. Aren't tax collectors the ones who destroy dreams? Perhaps Britain's didn't, that boy had tea on the brain all the time. **( A/N: Ps, if you're from Britain, please don't take offense! And if you are, please tell me that in the reviews... I honor you, admire you, and wish to speak like you! I love me some Britain! And I respect my tea... *sips Earl Grey ) **

**Tomorrow I'll surely, Tomorrow I'll surely **

**Be better than that girly, cause I don't dilly dally! **

**Are you satisfied with that? **

**Nothing more than a face? **

**Don't you suppose that, your new dream is just a delusion? **

**My system of love for you, my system of love for you **

**It's not a delusion, cause I obligate myself everyday! **

**Setting goals for myself, setting goals for myself, **

**Is better than just taking whatever walks by you first! **

**Let's offer a delusion tax **

**So then this way, everyone's every day, with be a wealthy dream! **

**We have to pay-pay-pay the price to reach our dreams **

**So taking out loan-loan-loans will help us get through the hard parts **

**But taking too-too many will pile up than your debt-debt-debt will make you forget your dream **

**Those filthy delusions **

**Are the same as greedy money **

**So let's settle a tax **

The piano stopped and started back up again, this time one again joining in like a parade, ironically, the marching band drum players beat their drums in synch with Ciel's piano.

**The people you think of, the things you wish for **

**The past in records will be the things your money's for **

**The satisfactory will be the only thing: not you, not me, just satisfactory **

Some girls beside me, altos in the choir I imagine, started singing much lower than he did at a harmony and to balance out his voice like lots do. They didn't shine all the time, but they help others do that. Cinderella couldn't be Cinderella without her fairy godmother. **(A/N: I'm an alto! Choir nerds, unite! ) **

**The people you think of, the things you wish for **

**The past in records will be the things your money's for **

**Soon satisfactory get's the best and the, only thing on your mind, is your police record sheets **

**Let's offer a delusion tax **

**So then this way, everyone's every day, with be a wealthy dream! **

Donnie decided to use his computer mix board to create a typical slide down electro beat and made Ciel's voice auto tuned from the laptop.

**Now forth a try-try-try to make what you want **

**come true cause back-back-back isn't a option after you **

**screw up majorly cause all you **

**Did was cry-cry-cry a dream delusion **

Ciel took a deep breath and sang quickly, the truth. There was his voice.

**Even if you pay pay pay your dreams won't come true **

**So taking out loan-loan-loans will get me richer than you **

**So thank you now these papers are mine, your debt is high-high-high and everything I said was a big lie **

**Thank you for doing business with me, Earl Ciel Alexander P, Turns out I'm for the money **

It was spine tingling how much the song fit him. He was like a little demon, he deceives. Everyone clapped and laughed in joy at how fun and lazy this day was for them. Sadists, they didn't know poor Ciel was- heck, I didn't know if he was nervous or fine! That boy is inscrutable.

Dismissing us, we all returned to our normal schedules for the day before going to lunch. Getting our hot lunch, Beast, Lucius, Donnie, and I sat at our normal lunch table near the center of the cafeteria before discussing our day and how we plan things to go.

Throwing a piece of bread back at Lucius, I stopped mid attack and stared at the entry way. Beast, Lucius, and Donnie caught my gaze and they too, turned around to face the door and stared. It seems as if the entire cafeteria did as Ciel Phantomhive walked into the lunch room with silver tray in hand ( not our red trays which was strange ) and timidly walked towards us.

"Ciel!" Beast shot up from her seat and grasped his arm tightly, pulling him towards the lunch table heavily gratified with doodles and our names. He sat down next to me and clinked his good eye back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, touching his elbow unconciously.

"No! It's just... I'm not used to this many people."

Lucius grinned and took a monster bite out of his sandwich before munching. Talking with his mouth full, he realized everyone was still staring and like old Lucius, held out his bitten sandwich to Ciel, "Wanna bite?"

Ciel shook his head, removing the white handkerchief with a blue borderline from the top of the tray to reveal a full blown decently prepared lunch. We stared at it in awe, and I swear a pickle fell out of Lucius' sandwich. "Why are you staring? I swear I can't go one day without it. I could lift a finger and people would stare!" Ciel said with annoyance.

"Maybe because you paint them..." I mumbled quietly.

"Da fuck is that?!" Beast asked.

Ciel looked at us with slight confusion, "My lunch."

Lucius looked at it like fresh meat, "It's beautiful~"

"It's a scone." Ciel said blankly.

"You have a sweet tooth?" Donnie asked, sipping his apple juice.

Ciel shrugged, "I always did like sweets, but Aunt Angelina never let me have them. She said they were, 'too dangerous'." Ciel said is a mocking voice.

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"Maybe she didn't want his teeth to be rotten." Donnie suggested.

"Psh! I eat sweets all the time! Check out these pearls!" Lucius said, sticking his tongue out going, "Mweeeeeehhhhhh~"

Beast shoved the rest of her burrito into Lucius' mouth, "We don't wanna see your dentures."

Lucius had a look of anger and chewed furiously in attempt to swallow down the food and fight a remark back.

"So... how was today?" I asked Ciel.

He shrugged, "My results will be said this afternoon."

"Good luck." I told him, "By the way, you did good. What were those songs? I've never heard of them."

"Made them up at the spot."

Choking on... nothing, I stared at him, "Made them up?! What are you a genius?!"

"He went by the zipper of his pants!" Lucius said.

"I don't have a zipper on my pants... "I heard Ciel mumble.

Sitting on the hardwood floor, Ciel sat next to me fidgeting in place, twirling his clad with rings fingers. Next to me, Donnie bobbed his head to a tune that he mixed on the computer. Then, Beast and Lucius decided to play Patty cake. Yes I know, the people i befriended...

, , the rest of the student body, and Dean Victoria waltzed into the room. The students sat, and the teachers stood. Noticing that this was his results, Ciel stood on his feet as well.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you wish to join the fine arts production of this University and auditioned for music and acting." said.

Ciel nodded.

"And although I'm not happy about it..." mumbled.

"Your results are..."

**So I know I said I'd update faster, but sorry! Like always: school first! So I wanna update this maybe Sunday cause I'm busy tomorow and Saterday, but I promise you that I will not fail to continue this! So um.. this chapter ( and story really ) is dedicated to all ya'll and especially Imncake. Thank you for helping me with my ideas Cake! I'll promote when your story on Kuro comes out! So um, Delusio tAx ( the second song Ciel sang ) is actualy a song by Hatune Miku called Delusion Tax except the english lyrics I created. The first song is sorts intrumental version of the Frozen delted scene song We Know Better. Please review! It helps me write faster and if you have any way of advertising me, please help me with that! Any question for anything, just PM me, I will most likely respond! Bye bye!**


End file.
